Missing
by xxAkikuxx
Summary: AU Ever since she could remember, she put her life in his hands, and trusted him. What would’ve happened if only she had met Chase? If she didn’t exist solely in KJ’s head? Serena’s story.
1. Save Me Please

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. Early one morning."_

Light blue eyes slowly opened to take in the new day.

The owner of them sat up and lifted a hand to her forehead.

Her blue eyes blinked while she sighed.

She knew that it would be another uneventful day…for her at least.

Not seeing any point in getting up, she lay back down, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

Around the same time, Chase Young began to awaken as well.

Unlike her, he immediately rose to start then new day. Over time, he had grown accustomed to her presence…or lack there of.

Previously, she had played a bigger part in his life, but now he rarely saw her.

Perhaps she thought he would forget when they first met…But Chase hardly ever forgot.

_Setting: The Xiaolin temple. Many years ago. One evening._

It had been a peaceful day for Dashi, Guan and Chase.

The three of them were outside- Chase watched as Dashi and Guan sparred- when she arrived.

Taking them by surprise, she ran into their courtyard.

"Please help me." She begged- a pleading look in her eyes.

Dashi and Guan stopped- Chase approached her.

"Tell us what you need."

Her breathing interfered with her ability to speak.

Guan led her over to the steps of the temple, where she sat down and caught her breath.

"There isn't a lot of time to explain." She told them "I've finally escaped from my father, who's been holding me prisoner for eighteen years."

The matter at hand became more serious.

"How far behind you was he?" Dashi asked, surveying the horizon.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He'll catch up to me soon enough."

"Until then, you should tell us the whole story." Guan suggested.

She took a few more deep breaths before starting.

"For centuries, my family has been cursed with a mutated gene. It's found in every member of my father's father's family, and the side effects of the mutation vary greatly."

"Would you mind going into greater detail on the family specifics?" Chase asked.

"Only blood relatives of the original member cursed are affected. For instance, my mother doesn't have the gene, but my brother, my sisters and I all do, because of our father who is a blood relative of the original member…Understand?"

The three nodded.

"What about this…side effect?" Guan wondered about.

"Some call it magic…but it's not. The gene triggers a nerve that taps into the 90 of the brain that people don't use. Depending on which part of the brain, the side effects are either a superhuman ability, or gradual insanity as the brain develops."

"So what does any of this have to do with you and your father?" Chase asked.

"He's trying to gather everyone still living with the gene together so that he can try his own experiment. He wants to unlock the whole 90 for himself…so that he will become powerful enough o take over the world."

Chase lifted an eyebrow. _Interesting..._

"Hold on a sec," Dashi said. "Go back to the part about the side effects. Did you say superhuman abilities? Like what?"

"Well…my cousin can stop time, my sister can control other people's bodies, my aunt is telekinetic…and so on." She explained for him.

"And what about yourself?" Chase asked.

"I have the same ability as my oldest sister. We can repel, attract, and manipulate all things metal…essentially the two of us are giant magnets."

"And what about your father? What makes him so dangerous?" Guan questioned.

"He has the same as the two of us…But has acquired my brother's power of teleportation. Once he figures out where I am-which I have discovered is incredibly easy for him to do-it will only be seconds until…" She trailed off and glanced downward.

"Hmm…" Dashi put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Alright, that makes sense. But why would he need to keep **you** prisoner? If he has the same ability as you?"

"Unlike the rest of us, my power is fueled by emotion. He's made me angry enough to the point where I became a threat. Before, it wasn't that big of a deal, but-"

She was interrupted by a flash of dim light. It shimmered before brightening, and in its place, stood a man.

He looked to be in his late fifties, with colorless eyes and locks of hair, white with age.

Her eyes widened in horror as she took a couple of cautious steps backwards.

Chase, Guan and Dashi stayed in front of her, just in case.

"If you are wise, you will leave here and this young girl alone." Chase informed him in a low, threatening voice.

He smirked. "Did you think that dragging these warriors into your problem would solve it?" He asked her.

She responded by taking a few more backward steps.

"Please help me." She whispered.

_"If she's any threat to him, why does she seem so helpless?"_ Chase asked himself.

"I will say it again." He addressed the man. "Leave the temple and this girl alone."

He chuckled darkly.

"In this stage, you are of no threat to me." He sneered. "So I will grant you this freedom…Assuming that you can survive in this world knowing your fate."

With another laugh, he vanished just as he had come.

"Thank you…" She breathed a sigh of relief…but didn't seem as relieved as she had let on.

Chase stared at this girl.

Sad blue eyes looked down at the ground, not matching the small smile on her face. Dark blue hair messily swept her earlobes, accompanied by bangs hanging in her eyes. She was clothed in a light purple shirt with long sleeves…and dark pants- unusual for a girl during that period of time.

"You are welcome to stay at the temple here with the three of us." Guan offered, introducing himself, Chase and Dashi.

"…And what is your name?" Dashi asked.

She looked each one directly in the eye, before taking a deep breath.

"Serena."


	2. Worth Losing?

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. Later in the afternoon._

Chase never forgot about the day he met Serena, and didn't plan to.

But he did often wonder about where her father disappeared to, or if they would ever see him again.

However, he did know that she wouldn't survive if she ever was confronted by her father.

Shrugging off that thought, he proceeded to his daily routine.

Serena awoke once more later in the afternoon…but she didn't leave her room.

Chase had noticed this as well. Her attitude had never been that sunny, but ever since he had turned evil, she had entirely crashed.

_Setting: A few years after Serena had joined the Xiaolin temple. A bamboo forest a little ways away from the temple._

Serena was out watching as Guan and Chase practiced their sparring tactics.

Guan stopped.

"Let me go back to the temple and get a pair of staffs." He told Chase.

The other fighter nodded. He walked over to Serena, who was sitting on the ground in front of a rock.

She smiled softly at him.

"You're both really strong." She said quietly.

Chase frowned. "But he is still stronger…"

She looked down. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a long, hearty laugh.

Both Serena and Chase looked around cautiously.

"Down here."

Their attention was directed to the rock.

What was sitting there surprised the two.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

The thing laughed again…it made her cringe.

"I am Hannibal Roy Bean."

Chase warily lifted an eyebrow.

"And boy," it continued, "I can give you what you want."

This caught Chase's attention.

"Go on."

"You want to beat your rival." It observed. "And the only way to do that is through eternal youth."

"Chase, maybe that's not such a good idea." Serena said to him.

He ignored her.

"How do I obtain this eternal youth?"

As if out of nowhere, Hannibal Bean provided Chase with a bowl…of nothing more than soup.

Chase began to get suspicious. Was Hannibal Bean serious? Or was this a joke?

"That's it?" Serena heard herself ask…but she knew that there had to be much more to it than that.

Hannibal nodded. "That's it."

Having reconsidered, Chase extended a hand for the soup, but Serena stopped him.

"Chase," She said softly, "I don't think that this is a good idea."

But he ignored her once more, and took the bowl.

Serena shut her eyes tightly as he lifted it up to his lips and drank.

Immediately, he clutched his throat in agony, and transformed…He became a beast.

Hannibal Bean laughed some more.

"What did you do to him?" Serena asked in horror; wide eyed.

"It's the curse of the Lao Ming Lon soup." He explained. "If he doesn't want the beast to take over him completely, he must continue to drink the soup."

Chase let out a roar of frustration in his draganoid form, while Hannibal laughed one last time. Cackling, the bean jumped off of the rock and onto a passing bird.

Now alone with her, Chase turned to face Serena.

She was terrified, and so she did the first thing that came to mind- she ran.

She dare not look back; as she knew what she would see.

She stopped at the temple, panting heavily.

Guan and Dashi came out to inspect what the problem was.

Serena couldn't speak. The demonic transaction that she had just witnessed left her dazed and helpless.

Dashi sat her down, and the two repeatedly asked her questions.

She heard their voices, but their words didn't register in her mind.

All that she could focus on was seeing Chase transform into that…thing.

Tears flooded down her face, and she began to shake involuntarily.

"Serena! What happened??" Guan yelled to her, silencing Dashi.

She shook her head. "Chase…" She whined.

This alarmed the two. "What? What about Chase??"

She shook her head again. "I can't…Bean…Soup…" She tightly shut her eyes and drew her knees up to her chest.

The two drew back, confused. Could she mean…? No…Chase would never…Would he?

"Where is Chase?" Dashi asked her.

"He's coming." She said quietly. "It's too horrible…You must stop it…"

She was calming down- the two monks could tell.

"But what happened to Chase?" Guan wanted to know.

"Wouldn't you rather hear it from me?"

The two men turned to find Chase Young smirking and leaning up against a pillar inside of the temple.

Serena tightly closed her eyes and hugged her knees.

"Chase," Guan asked, "What have you done?"

Chase chuckled darkly.

"I have finally figured out how to surpass you, Guan." He replied.

"Oh, really?" The master monk challenged. He frowned. "We'll see about that."

Chase tossed him his trusty Spear of Guan, while grabbing his own weapon.

Never breaking eye contact, the two warriors raced off to their battle…but we all know how that ended.

Dashi, meanwhile, tended to Serena.

"What happened?" He tenderly asked her once more.

Her reply shocked the grandmaster, and he carefully led the girl inside.

Wuya was one thing. She was locked inside of the puzzlebox. But Hannibal Roy Bean was something entirely different. And now Chase was on the side of evil…There were ways that things could we worse, but Dashi did not stop to think of them.

The fight between Chase and Guan seemed to last for ages, and Guan finally returned with the verdict.

A solemn look of disappointment was etched in his face.

Dashi and Serena took this as news that he had lost.

"Chase has turned to the Heylin side…" He told them sadly. "And we have lost more than a good friend in this war."

Serena and Dashi exchanged worried glances.

Guan turned to the female member of the Xiaolin team.

"Dojo will take you to him." Was all that the master monk told the confused girl.

"What does that mean?" she asked him.

"It means what I said it means." He explained with a sigh. "We have lost more than a good friend in this war against the Heylin forces…We have lost two."


	3. He Approaches

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Some 1,000 years ago (give or take a century or two). Serena has just arrived at Chase's new evil lair- then just a cave in a massive extension of rock._

Dojo- the young dragon- flew Serena to Chase's "lair", and wasted no time. As soon as she was literally off of his back, he took off back towards the Xiaolin temple.

She stepped onto the ledge and looked around. There was a cave in the mountain in font of her, and Chase stood before it. Other than that, it wasn't much to look at.

She couldn't look him in the eye. She wouldn't…not for a long while.

She wasn't there by choice, of course, but she knew that she couldn't go back to the Xiaolin temple. She couldn't go anywhere…not with him still out in the world somewhere.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him.

Chase laughed darkly, making her cringe.

"Nothing, as of now. But later on, I believe that your power will become quite useful to me." He explained.

She could feel him looking at her. She could feel his eyes boring holes straight thru her and into her soul…She immediately despised his new crimson eyes. The old Chase had soft, brown eyes. If those eyes could see into her soul, maybe she would let them. She would never let these eyes see her in any form. Whatever he had planned for her to do in the future, she wouldn't do it. He would probably kill her…but she was fine with that idea. If he didn't, her father would one day. She didn't doubt that he could collect all of the powers of the gene mutation and one day return to destroy her. After all…death was only inevitable.

From his point of view, however, he only needed to keep her with him and alive long enough. The only problem was just that- she was mortal. She wouldn't live long enough, probably. His first real task was finding a way for her to receive immortality…He knew that she would never agree to Hannibal Bean's Lao Ming Lon soup, but maybe there was another way…In any case, he could never see her again for all that he cared, as long as she was in his possession. That might've sounded so horribly wrong, but you know what I mean. Chase's biggest feat would take time…sometime indeed…and he needed Serena for that.

But what he didn't know was something very crucial indeed…But we'll save that little detail for another time, now won't we?

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. Quite some time after all of the flashbacks._

Something was coming- Chase could feel it. He'd been waiting for this moment, and now that it was finally here, he couldn't believe it. Chase Young had waited at least 1,000 years for this moment.

He approached Serena's room, and opened the door.

She was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. She opened them the minute she heard him enter her doorway. She sat up, her short blue hair bristling against her shoulders and earlobes.

Her light blue eyes glanced in his direction…but she didn't look at him…she couldn't look at him anymore.

"I sense someone approaching…"He informed her with a light smirk. "It's…your father."

Her eyes widened, and she felt all of the blood drain from her face.

She felt her heart rate increase, and she suddenly didn't feel very well.

"He must've finally acquired the other 90..." She said in horror. "And now he's returned to get rid of me. What do we do?"

She wasn't asking him- merely thinking out loud…He, however, answered her anyway.

"There is a hidden chamber underneath the main foyer. Go to lure him down there. I will handle everything from there." Chase told her.

Serena nodded and rushed out of the room with Chase, where he led her to a hidden staircase in the main foyer.

He turned to her. "Wait here." He ordered.

She nodded and sat down in the middle of the empty room on the floor.

Chase turned and left her.

She didn't ask where he was going, because in truth, she really didn't care…But maybe she should have.

_Setting: An underground mine in Texas. About 50 years ago._

Chase Young smirked while approaching the Shen Gong Wu he had been looking for. It had not activated- and wouldn't for a long time- but he remembered where Dashi had hidden it. He could feel the time approaching when this Shen Gong Wu would prove most useful to him.

With eager hands, he reached out and took possession of the Sphere of Yun.

_Setting: Chase Young's hidden chamber. Present day. About ten minutes later (give or take)._

He had known it was coming. She had felt that it was coming. Both of them were ready for its coming. And he finally came.

Serena was sitting on the floor of the chamber, when a flash of dim light startled her. She jumped up as it shimmered and brightened, before the figure of her father materialized before her.

She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

He smirked. "Hello, daughter. I'm surprised that you've managed to stay alive all of this time. Oh, pardon me, I forgot. You had the monks to protect you. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"That is no concern of yours."

Both Serena and her father turned to find Chase standing near the entrance of the chamber.

He walked towards the two, hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Is there a problem here?" He calmly asked.

Her father chuckled. "Just as I had expected. You had some help along the way."

Serena bit her lip and looked down.

"Go away." She told him quietly.

Her father's eye twitched. Chase turned to look at her now.

"What did you just say?" Her father asked for the both of them.

She closed her eyes, and spoke louder.

"I said, go away."

This was becoming more amusing for Chase. He had never heard her voice as loud as it was now. It seemed to him as though it hadn't been a surprise to her father, however.

He grimaced.

_"This is what he must've meant when she described his fear of her."_ Chase observed. _"And what he meant by 'in this stage'…"_

Serena opened her eyes, now a deep blue, and glared at her father.

"Go away." She told him once more. "And leave me alone."

He chuckled. "You were once a threat, but not any more. As you can see, I have become stronger. I have completed the other ninety percent."

She did not seem to be affected by this.

"I don't think it matters now, 'dad'." She sneered.

Chase narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing matters now." She added.

This was Serena- he was sure of that- but she had changed…It was as though she had transformed mentally.

_In this stage, you are of no threat to me._

Chase was confused. _"What has happened to her? What triggered this?"_

It suddenly hit him, as he watched Serena's deep blue eyes icily stare at her father.

_In this stage_

_This stage_

_Stage_

**Sorry for the delay guys!! ;; I had a huge writers block, and got caught up in all sorts of things (i.e. school, karate, sleep, more school, more karate). I have a GIGANTIC test at the end of January that the instructors are sure that I'm not ready for!! The good thing is: I'm almost done with this!! I think about one or two more chapters will wrap up Serena's story (then I get to do Carmen, then Kacie, then Amy X.X) If you guys haven't noticed: I added a chapter to Burn- check it out!! Thanks you guys for being so patient with me!! -xxAkikuxx**


	4. Powerful?

_Setting: A hidden chamber in Chase Young's citadel. Present day._

Chase kept his hands behind his back as he watched Serena approach her father.

"I have lived my life in fear of you for too damn long…" She said quietly, advancing towards him.

He laughed at her. "What do you plan to do about it? I am far stronger than you are, or will ever be. I have no reason to fear you any longer."

She stopped walking, and remained silent.

"All I need is to rid myself of you, and the world is mine." He finished.

Chase frowned. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Taking over the world was _his_ job. He thought it over very carefully, and decided to watch, wait until things got out of hand, and then put his plan into effect.

Serena chose to act first. She extended her right hand with her fingers closed into a fist. Smirking, she opened her hand, and a wave of magnetism flushed the small room, knocking both Chase and her father down.

Her father rose quickly, and seemed unphased by the attack. Chase struggled to rise to his feet, and was a bit shocked by the power of the frail young girl whom he had known for so long.

Her father raised one of his own hands in response. Chase saw this as the perfect moment to strike. Sure, he was going to wait, but would he get a chance like this again? Probably not.

Before her father could strike, Chase brought his hands out from behind his back, revealing what was hidden in them.

"Sphere of Yun!"

The Shen Gong Wu caught Serena's father by surprise, and trapped him inside of it. Chase smirked. Serena stopped. She stared at Chase blankly.

"You, sir," Chase told her father, "Are now completely powerless. I have now obtained all of your power."

"So this is the only reason why you've kept me around??" Serena asked Chase; a bewildered expression on her face. "So that when my father came to kill me you could steal his powers away from him and take over the world??"

Chase laughed. "Maybe if you hadn't spent the past thousand years locked in that room, you would've given me another reason to keep you around." He shot back coldly.

Serena's deep blue eyes glared at him.

"Both of you. I hate the both of you." She announced. "Both of you stole my life away. Both of you are just evil power hungry jerks. Both of you never cared about me, and the both of you can go straight to hell!"

Chase frowned. He decided that he would take care of her first, and then leave her father trapped inside of the Sphere of Yun so that the power would remain with Chase.

He lifted up his own gloved hand, which began to glow with a multicolored energy.

Before he could actually try out his new abilities, he felt his muscles tighten, and his entire body felt strained.

Serena had acted first. Her own arm was extended towards him, her hand tightened into what resembled a claw. The strain on her own hand and arm was so great, that Chase could see the veins in her hand and arm.

"Even if you could, you wouldn't be able to use your powers." She laughed at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, struggling to talk and interrupt her.

"There's a lot of iron in human blood." She reminded him before continuing. "You wouldn't know how to use your powers. The mechanics are too great for someone like you to even begin to comprehend. It takes years to master your ability when you've only scratched the surface of the vast ninety percent. You, however, have all ninety percent."

She punctuated her words by tightening her grip and causing him more pain.

"Have only had it for a very short amount of time."

Another tightening of the grip.

"Have no understanding of any of this."

Tighten.

"And have completely forgotten one crucial thing."

She released him with a smirk.

"What would that be?" Chase asked her, beginning to grow a little weak from whatever she had done to him.

For the first time in a while, Serena's deep blue eyes flickered light blue again, just for a moment.

"A person in our family is either gifted with a power, like myself, or insanity." She explained.

Chase vaguely remembered hearing this once before, a LONG time ago.

She continued. "If you wanted to have all ninety percent completed, you would need to obtain all of the powers."

Chase interrupted her with an impatient wave of his hand.

"Is there anything you have to say that is _useful_ to me?" He asked.

She crossed her arms and smiled.

"No Chase. Nothing at all."

He stood up straight.

"Good. Now if you have nothing left to say, prepare to die." He re-extended his right arm, and the multicolored glow re-encased his hand. He tightened his fist, and a blast of energy shot out at Serena.

But he missed.

Serena stood smirking at him with her arms crossed.

Grimacing, Chase shot once more.

And once more, he missed.

Serena stood still as Chase continued to shoot at her, and miss every time. Out of frustration, he began to shoot recklessly at where he thought she was.

"Why?" He asked. He knew that she wasn't moving as he shot, so why couldn't he hit her? His head was spinning; he was losing his balance.

"What's happening?" He demanded to know.

He saw her lips move, but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

She began to laugh, and he heard her all too clearly now.

Chase winced; her voice was loud.

It all became clear to him, suddenly.

Insanity.

Struggling to stand, he began to shoot some more, this time not targeting Serena, but the Sphere of Yun that contained her father.

Knowing what he was trying to do, Serena panicked.

"Stop! Release him, and we'll have a bigger problem than you know." She warned Chase.

He frowned and ceased fire.

"Then what do you propose we do? I will not let him out, but will not keep these powers! If you do not help me, I shall kill you."

She laughed, but was interrupted by the laugh of someone else.

It was her father, and he was holding something in his hands.

It was the Reversing Mirror.


	5. Missing

_Setting: An underground chamber in Chase Young's citadel. Present day._

Serena's eyes widened once she saw the Shen Gong Wu that her father was holding.

Chase groaned. "Well, if you're going to think of a plan, you might want to hurry."

She glared at him, but her eyes grew soft, and a lighter shade of blue.

She took a deep breath.

"I do have a plan."

Chase lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh? Do tell."

She shook her head.

Her father laughed once more.

"Prepare for your defeat." He said hysterically. "Both of you!"

Serena hurried over to the Sphere of Yun as her father held up the Reversing Mirror.

"Where did you get that?" Chase asked.

He laughed again.

"A certain lighthouse. I had a feeling that this would come in handy. Call it a hunch." He explained.

Chase frowned and winced again. He now had a headache that was growing worse every second. He hoped that Serena would hurry.

She put her hands on the glass of the sphere and braced herself.

"Reversing Mirror!"

Chase felt the power leave him, and watched as Serena put her plan into action.

The sphere began to collapse around her father, but she swept up a powerful magnetic field, and it began to take form again.

Her father frowned, and challenged her field with his own.

"She won't be able to hold it." Chase said absent-mindedly to no one in particular.

He heard Serena's quiet laughter, and quickly looked to her pained face.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she re-opened them, they were light blue.

"She's changing back." Chase murmured.

He was only partially right.

Her short, dark blue hair began to change as well.

It started growing longer- bangs becoming wild- and lightened in color as well. Soon, it was a little shorter than her knees, and completely white. Just like her father's.

He still struggled as well, but it was clear that he was losing.

Serena smiled softly at Chase, and he realized that more than just her eyes and hair were changing.

The tips of her fingers, as well as where her hands met the sphere were beginning to crystallize…and it was spreading.

Chase now saw that she was going to die, and he did not understand at all.

"Why?" He asked her.

A tear rolled down her cheek, but was quickly crystallized and fell to the ground.

"Because," She replied as her arms were quickly taken, "I couldn't let him kill you."

She could see that he was still a tad confused, so she tried again.

"Because…I love you."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than the crystallization spread to her neck and chest. She closed her eyes, and was gone.

The process continued, however, and didn't stop until her father, and what was left of the Sphere of Yun, were both crystallized as well.

With a hmph, Chase left the chamber, returning to his citadel.

He ordered two of the jungle cats to see to it that the chamber was never accessible again.

Without another thought of Serena or her father, Chase Young mad way to his bedroom.

He had a terrible headache.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I died to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry it out_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I died to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I died to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_


End file.
